Por unos tragos
by LiaraPrinceton
Summary: Es su cumpleaños y, como siempre, el Juez de Grifo sólo espera divertirse. Sin embargo, en su búsqueda de pasarla bien, sus excesos terminarán por involucrar a un "inocente" e incluso él mismo se verá afectado por su falta de responsabilidad. Quizá éste pueda ser el peor cumpleaños... O tal vez no. (FELIZ CUMPLE MINOS! *w*) CAPÍTULO 4, UP! FINALIZADO! Gracias por reir conmigo xD
1. Capítulo 1: Cosas de hombres

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Pero lo que ellos hagan lejos de la "obra original" es total y completamente de esta cabeza loca. Todos los derechos reservados, bla bla bla..._

_SIIIII! Yo de nuevo! _

_Y en honor al Grifito más bello de la historia (tmb el más loco), traigo este fic que es doblemente especial. Primero por ser un regalo a razón de su cumple, segundo porque es el primer fanfic en donde escribo a Albafika de Piscis como hombre xDD (Siempre tiendo a hacerlo un Fem!Albafika) Pero esta vez se quedará tal cual es..._

_Así que, para los que me conocen e incluso los que no, estoy segura que esta fumada inspiracional les va a gustar xDD_

**_Sólo debo aclarar algo: Esto es una especie de AU, aunque al mismo tiempo es la misma historia del manga._**

**_Para ser más claros, es después de la Guerra Santa. Luego de que Tenma y Sasha descubrieran que Alone era en realidad el hacedor del Lost Canvas, deciden hacer una tregua con él, ahora como el nuevo amo del Inframundo. Los caballeros reviven, así como los espectros, pero ya no para luchar entre ellos. Dígamos que son épocas de "paz" xDD_**

_Ahora sí, aclarado todo... (Si alguien tiene dudas o quejas, avíseme)_

_Enjoy, enjoy uwú_

_**Por unos tragos**_

"_No se debe juzgar a un hombre por sus cualidades, sino por el uso que hace de ellas".  
La Rochefoucauld_

_Capítulo 1: Cosas de hombres_

Solo había aceptado la oferta porque no había algo mejor que hacer. Además, quería que de una vez por todas, su calidad de "amargado-antisocial" se redujera.

Pero, ¡con un demonio! ¿Quién era él para merecer eso?

La estancia repleta de ebrios que se gorgojaban sin parar resonaba con el estallido de la música, los gritos, las riñas de hombres embrutecidos por la bebida. Una mezcolanza de barbajanes que aprovechaban su noche para comportarse como bestias.

"_Estúpidas bestias…",_ enfatizó viéndolos, deseoso de largarse de una buena vez.

—Eaah, Albita —le azotaron una mano en el hombro–. ¿Cuándo quitarás esa cara? Te invité a divertirte.

—Tus ideas de diversión difieren con las mías, Manigoldo —le arrojó una mirada fulminante a su mano descarada. El crustáceo ni se inmutó—. ¿Y cuántas veces debo decirte que no debes acercarte?

El otro soltó un resoplido.

—¿Por qué no dejas a un lado el problema de tu sangre y tratas de convivir con otro ser vivo? —la ceja se alzó con una befa divertida—. Si lo intentas, quizás hasta tú puedas divertirte.

—Ya te dije que no tengo interés en ser parte de eso a lo que tu llamas "diversión" —se giró de nuevo hacia la barra, callado para ignorarlo.

Había tratado, por un momento, de unirse al jolgorio aquel en el que Manigoldo se movía fácilmente, pero ¡por todos los cielos! Sólo se sintió como un verdadero idiota y llegó a la conclusión de que, si no convivía con ese montón de tontos no era por el veneno de Piscis corriéndole en las venas, sino porque simplemente era vergonzoso hacerlo.

Alguien chistó con molestia. Manigoldo sacó de su banco al hombrecillo que se ubicaba al lado de Albafika para robar su lugar.

—Habría sido mejor invitar a Kardia o a Dohko —refunfuñó.

—Tú lo has dicho —musitó el peliazul, ligeramente ofendido. Cerró los ojos para beber de su licor, pero se detuvo—. ¿Qué tanto miras? —observó a sus ojos curiosos. Pese a su desencantó por el pez, Manigoldo no se veía nada arrepentido por haberlo invitado.

—Apuesto a que es tu primer vaso –inquirió perspicaz, señalando el trago. Albafika se encogió de hombros—. O eres muy refinado para estas cosas… —susurró burlesco—, o definitivamente eres malo para la bebida.

—Y si así fuera, ¿qué? —espetó interrumpiéndolo. El otro rio victorioso.

—Está bien, está bien… —alzó las manos como defendiéndose—. No le diré a nadie que el orgulloso Piscis realmente es acreedor de una dudosa hombría.

Un vasito tronó rudamente contra la madera en la barra. Albafika pudo asesinar a cualquiera con la mirada que surgió de él, pero, no a Manigoldo.

—Aunque, si lo pensamos por un momento, probablemente todos ya han notado _esto_ —continuó sin tapujos.

—Habla claro, Manigoldo —apretó la voz, conteniéndose—. Si vas a joderme la paciencia te recomiendo ser más directo —le sonrió con fingido desinterés. Pero ni eso funcionó para hacer desistir al otro.

—Nunca sales de tu "cueva", Albafika. Siempre estás solo, excusándote por tu veneno. No sigues nuestras "costumbres", ni haces lo que nosotros para deshacernos del enfado y el aburrimiento: beber, conquistar faldas una que otra noche… Ya sabes, _cosas de hombres_ —se detuvo un instante para continuar con un tono más sátiro—. O no, no… creo que no sabes de lo que hablo —sus hombros se alzaron con cada risa—. De seguir así, realmente serás la "encantadora" rosa de la que todos hablan, _Albita._

El cuerpo del aludido se movió por fin. Albafika dejó su cómodo asiento para asir de la camisa a su compañero.

Brillante. Manigoldo podría sentirse satisfecho, había conseguido sacarlo de sus casillas. ¡Y se las pagaría!

A punto de borrar la mueca risona frente a él, una mano le ciñó las ropas por la espalda. De pronto, la respiración tras su oreja lo obligó a soltar a su "víctima".

"Qué bien hueles, cariño… qué bien hueles", el aliento a alcohol se esparció por el rostro de Albafika, "¿No quieres pasarla bien con el gran Rusé, _preciosa_?".

Se oyó una risotada, regalo de Manigoldo quien estaba atento a la escena.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije! —sus manos se aferraron a su estómago mientras se reía.

Mientras que Albafika…

"_¿Preciosa?"…_

"_¿La encantadora rosa?"… _

"_¡Ya basta!"_

Se irguió lentamente, aún con esa repugnante presencia en su espalda. Girándose, observó al tambaleante sujeto.

—Eso es, preciosa… ven conmi..go —una garra le aferró las ropas.

—¡Ahora mírame bien, maldito pervertido… Y dime si aún quieres "pasarla bien conmigo"! —gritó, cerca del espabilado rostro. El borracho aquel quedó sin habla, balbuceando disculpas torpes cuando lo reconoció. Albafika frunció el ceño, con un dejo de impotencia, de vergüenza—. Imbécil…

Lo arrojó con fuerza.

Volvió una vez más su atención a Manigoldo para continuar su "plática". No se había olvidado de la ofensa del cangrejo, su orgullo seguía herido. Los chillidos de una riña lo hicieron desistir. Al llevar su atención a sus espaldas miró el nuevo problema que su ira había provocado. Su último "conquistador" había caído sobre una mesa luego de haber sido lanzado por él, generando un pequeño pleito que parecía empeorar.

Unos cuantos puñetazos nada certeros dieron inicio y en poco tiempo medio bar estaba envuelto en un barullo de golpes. Aquellos quienes no habían tenido nada qué ver en el asunto, ahora estaban envueltos en la guerra de palos y puños.

Albafika suspiró, harto. ¿Por qué había salido de la casa de Piscis? A punto de usar sus cosmos para calmar las cosas, una mano volvió a frenarlo.

—Yo me haré cargo —la sonrisa de Manigoldo creció al contemplar el escenario. El peliceleste lo vio marchar emocionado, en pos de la nueva "diversión".

Al menos podía agradecerle al crustáceo aquel su buena voluntad de dejarlo ir. Pero eso no lo salvaría del castigo que le aguardaba por haber cuestionado su hombría.

Salió del bar, por la única puerta que no estaba bloqueada por borrachos peleoneros. Cuando el aire nocturno le dio en la cara, pudo sentirse más tranquilo. Miró el raso unos segundos y se dispuso a marcharse.

—¿Vas a irte así nada más? —dio un respingo ante la repentina voz—. Armaste un buen jaleo. ¿No es el deber de los caballeros de Athena mantener el orden? —Albafika agudizó la vista hacia la figura oculta en la sombras de un callejón cercano. Verlo sin _surplice_ lo confundió, pero la mirada cínica le fue suficiente.

—¡Tú! —declaró—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —su cosmos se encendió, ofensivamente.

Pero su rival no dio señal alguna de querer luchar. Contrario a eso, se alzó de manos justo como Manigoldo lo había hecho, excusándose.

—Tenemos una tregua, ¿sabes? —respondió sin temor—. No vine a pelear, no esta vez —los ojos lilas se clavaron con sorna en él—. Aunque, admito que extraño el sonido de tus huesos rompiéndose en mis hilos —sonrió perverso—. Pero será en otra ocasión… —volvió a su mirada pasiva.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces? —no redujo su precaución.

—Divertirme —enarcó una ceja con malicia, Albafika lo miró con desconfianza—. No lo había conseguido hasta que tú te esforzaste por "animar" las cosas allá adentro —se oyó el crujido de algunas ventanas.

El joven ojiazul desvió la mirada, de alguna forma lo habían hecho sentir culpable.

—Son unos idiotas… —se defendió.

—Claro que lo son —la sonrisa se ensanchó—. Pero les doy crédito… Incluso yo podría confundirte con una bella mujer —Albafika se adelantó para gritarle alguna maldición—. Vámonos —se le adelantó—. La noche apenas comienza y yo aún quiero divertirme.

Lo vio caminar, con las puntas del gabán negro ondeando al viento, así como el cabello blanco. Cuando creyó que desaparecería en una esquina, se detuvo para volverse a verlo.

—¿Qué esperas? —incitó con paciencia—. Conozco otro bar que está cerca de aquí. Es más tranquilo y tiene mejor bebida —pero Albafika no se movió—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todavía me guardas rencor? ¿O temes que me aproveche de ti, mi vulnerable rosa?

El muchacho sintió su sangre hervir con fiereza e incluso vergüenza. El peliblanco rio nuevamente, gustoso por hacerlo dudar.

—Tranquilo, Albafika de Piscis… —aclaró—. Eres hermoso pero, para tu "mala suerte", a mí sólo me gusta hacerlo con mujeres —continuó el paso—. Sólo serán unos tragos. Yo invito. Quizá si me embriagas lo suficiente puedas matarme nuevamente o yo a ti, lo que suceda primero…

Se alejó, descendiendo por la calle hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Albafika resopló. Lo único que en verdad quería era largarse al santuario a la comodidad de su templo. Mañana habría entrenamiento a primera hora y desvelarse no le ayudaría a mejorar sus habilidades.

Por otro lado… Sus deseos por deshacerse de la frustración de la que Manigoldo tanto hablaba le aconsejaban hacer justamente eso: tomarse las cosas con calma, aunque fuera por una vez. Pensó en volver a dentro, pero los bitores del jaleo en el interior sólo habían crecido. Dejando solamente una opción, demasiado detestable como para considerarla.

¿Beber con el enemigo? ¿Divertirse con el odioso espectro que lo había asesinado? ¡Qué mal chiste!

Caminó en dirección opuesta, hacia su cálido hogar. Recordó que su vaso de ron había quedado prácticamente lleno por culpa de Manigoldo y el "gran Rusé".

Bien… vaciló.

(Si sólo serían unos cuantos tragos).

Dio la media vuelta para alcanzar al kyoto de la Primera Prisión.

**~O~**

Se escuchó una carcajada que atrajo la atención de los pocos presentes. Sin poder creerse que aquella estridente risa había salido de él, Albafika engulló con rapidez lo que le quedaba de cerveza.

El líquido en su garganta casi se le va por la ruta equivocada al sentir una nueva ola de risotadas.

—Y no has escuchado la mejor parte —declaró su acompañante—: La primera vez que le enseñé a usar su dichoso látigo, se enredó a sí mismo con él —la risa se asomó en sus ojos—. ¡Tardé todo el maldito día en desenredarlo!

Sus carcajadas se unieron. Albafika apenas se podía imaginar cada escenario, le costaba discernir a los "terribles" espectros como ingenuos mortales. Aunque esa incongruencia era lo que lo hacía más divertido, ahora podría vanagloriarse de lo que las anécdotas de Minos revelaron. El kyoto había soltado la lengua gracias a la bebida y no se imaginaba lo mucho que le costaría su "sinceridad".

—Es en serio… —suspiró acompasando su respiración—. Estoy rodeado de incompetentes —sorbió de su vino.

—Al menos tú puedes acercarte a ellos —la queja había sonado más triste de lo que Albafika hubiera deseado.

—Créeme que a veces desearía que me dejaran solo —bufó.

—No sabes lo que dices —interrumpió, mirando distraídamente su tarro—. Cuando estas destinado a la soledad, incluso la compañía más torpe es demasiado grata… Ahora que no tenemos que luchar, esta sangre no sirve más que para alejarme de las personas —sonrió con amargura.

—Vaya… No pensé que Athena tuviese caballeros tan cobardes —Albafika contestó a los ojos socarrones con una mirada ofendida—. Creo que aquí el único que no sirve más que para alejarse de los otros, eres tú mismo. Si realmente quisieras estar cerca de los demás tomarías esa tonta valentía de la que ustedes tanto se jactan y lo harías. Pero tienes tan poca confianza en ti mismo que prefieres escudarte con el asuntito de tu sangre y no esforzarte por cambiar —apoyó el mentón en su mano sobre la mesa—. Ahora niégamelo con fundamentos sólidos, caballero.

_¿Y cómo negar algo tan certero…?_

Albafika frunció el ceño. Su silla se recorrió cuando se levantó, dispuesto a terminar la velada. No discutiría algo tan personal con un sujeto tan despreciable.

Una botella de whisky se posó entre los dos. Ambos miraron al sonriente cantinero.

—Cortesía de la casa —dijo, colocando dos vasitos limpios a cada lado de la botella.

—No podemos aceptarla…

—Qué noble —Minos intervino antes de que el pisciano descartara el regalo—. Y en el momento justo —volteó al ojiazul—. No aceptar este presente puede ser descortés, ¿no lo crees? La vida es demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla. Sólo hay que sentarse y disfrutar lo que te ofrece.

Le concedió nuevamente su silla mientras servía ambos vasos con la bebida. Albafika se convenció de retomar su lugar sólo porque no quería otorgarle la razón a Minos en cuanto a su falta de confianza. A regañadientes aceptó el primer trago de whisky, dando paso a que el efecto "mágico" del alcohol resurgiera.

La charla regresó a su amenidad. Entre los comentarios burlescos y cada sorbo, los minutos transcurrieron ávidamente. El parlanchín peliblanco se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, apaciguando su respiración agitada por la risa.

—Estuve a punto de creer que volvería a casa con el mismo aburrimiento con el que salí —murmuró relajado. Albafika contempló sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos brillantes al delirio; sabía que debía estarse viendo exactamente igual.

—¿No crees que ya ha sido bastante por hoy? —objetó ante su enésimo _refil_.

—Apenas me estoy "calentando" —le contestaron. Minos se tragó el líquido de una vez, dispuesto a servirse más.

El pisciano resopló, tomó la mitad del trago que le quedaba y se levantó.

—Yo ya tuve suficiente —se excusó—. Gracias por la velada. No creí que podría pasarla bien hoy y menos con… —se calló, el resto de su frase habría sonado descortés.

Minos, en cambio, dejó su estado sosegado para ponerse de pie también. Una vez que dejara el dinero en la mesa, se encaminó hacia el peliceleste. Sus pies lo traicionaron cuando se enredaron con torpeza. Inconscientemente, Albafika se hizo a un lado cuando aquellas manos buscaron apoyo en su brazo.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué te dije que me parecía bastante? —reprochó. El sujeto en el suelo rio.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o te quedarás a burlarte de la torpeza de un Juez del Infierno?

Bueno, la segunda opción parecía más aceptable.

Desafortunadamente, Albafika de Piscis era más noble de lo que le gustaba. Y con cierto dejo de recelo, se inclinó hasta el borracho aquel y dejó que se apoyará de él con un brazo sobre sus hombros. Arrastrándolo rumbo a la salida se percató de que los generosos efectos del licor también comenzaban a dominarlo; las piernas le pesaban y sus ojos querían cerrarse por algún motivo.

—Ahora sé cuán irresponsables son los espectros de hades. Ni siquiera tienen cuidado con su forma de beber —se quejó, tratando de dar coherencia a sus palabras.

Minos chistó divertido.

—¿Y ahora qué? —musitó cerca de su rostro—. ¿Serás tú quien se aproveche de mí?

Albafika consideró seriamente abandonarlo allí.

—¿No dijiste que sólo te gusta estar con mujeres? —trató de mofarse, aunque la sonrisa de Minos comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

—Bueno… Estoy tan ebrio… Y tú hueles tan delicioso que… —se le pegó al cuello—, puedo hacer una excepción.

Al parecer su nivel de torpeza no le impedía soltar sus potentes risotadas, y al sentir que el ojiazul lo soltaba por completo luego de hacerlo enojar por su frase, el kyoto echó otra sonora risa. Para su buena suerte, el pasto suave del camino lo recibió cuando fue echado al piso.

El caballero dorado miró a su viejo rival de frente. Sus puños y el fino entrecejo crispados fueron suficiente advertencia. Si acaso volvían a burlarse de él, no tendría ya ninguna contemplación. Divertirse con el orgullo de un Piscis costaría caro.

—Bien. Creo que debo disculparme por eso —Minos se sacudió el cabello de la nuca. Extendió una mano en busca de nueva ayuda, pero su acompañante continuó quieto—. Vamos, vamos… Sólo ayúdame a levantarme y me iré solo.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que Albafika fuera nuevamente invadido por sus gentiles sentimientos. Soltando un resoplido, tomó la mano que le ayudaría a levantar el resto del cuerpo, de pronto demasiado pesado. Apenas a unos centímetros del suelo, Minos volvió a caerse, esta vez actuando de tapete para la persona que sin consideración se le cayó encima.

—Eso no fue divertido —gruñó, pero el otro no hizo gran cosa para moverse—. Ooh… ¿así que en realidad sí quieres aprovecharte de mí? —ronroneó ahora.

—¡No digas estupideces! —Albafika se apoyó con los codos para ponerse en pie, pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaron. Sí, el alcohol estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.

"_Maldición… justo ahora"._

Y no podía negar que el estado aletargado en el que comenzaba a hundirse era sumamente agradable. En pocas ocasiones, el caballero de Piscis se daba la oportunidad de viciarse así, y cuando podía hacerlo, lo agradecía demasiado. Sin embargo, esta precisa situación estaba lejos de ser "relajante".

Quiso moverse otra vez pero el hombro que sostenía su cabeza pareció más confortable que antes. Odiándose por haber caído en su juego, el peliceleste hundió la cara en la gabardina de Minos. Rechinó los dientes con furia cuando lo oyó reír, a lo lejos. Pero su enojo se extinguió cuando el sueño lo embargó de lleno.

**~O~**

Sus ojos se abrieron para crisparse al poco tiempo. Aunque trató de ignorarlo, el dolor de cabeza se hizo evidente, dándole motivos para no levantarse de la cama.

Giró sobre el colchón con pesadez. Escondió la cara en la almohada mientras se permitía rodear aquella cintura femenina con los brazos. Para Minos, ese momento al despertar era más placentero que el sexo que de vez en cuando se permitía tener con alguna bella desconocida. Le gustaba más tener algo cálido a lo que aferrarse que el deleite que la fémina le ofrecía.

La apretó con más fuerza. ¿A quién habría elegido esta vez? Poco le importaba. Sus juguetonas manos recorrieron el vientre musculoso hasta llegar al pecho plano, pétreo…

Se detuvo.

Su acompañante dio un respingo. Al negarse a su contacto, el suave olor a rosas penetró las fosas nasales del de Grifo. De pronto reparó en la caballera azul cerca de su rostro, pero poco tiempo tuvo para asimilarlo cuando un rostro conocido lo confrontó. Aquellos ojos cobaltos se desorbitaron tanto como los suyos.

—¡Qué demonios…!

El delicado rostro se alejó estrepitosamente, haciendo caer a su poseedor de la cama. Si hubiese sido otra la situación, Minos se habría retorcido de la risa al ver la patética escena.

Pero ahora…

—¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! —rugió Abafika.

—¡Eso mismo quisiera saber!

Se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que alguno diera la explicación. Pero nadie más habló.

En su interior, Minos presintió la respuesta, comenzaba a emerger luego de atar cabos. Estaban solos, dormidos en la misma cama luego de una velada llena de alcohol. Despertaban juntos, ¡desnudos!

Contempló el rostro del pisciano, enrojecido por ira y pudor.

—Al parecer… tú y yo… —habló más para sí—. Tú y yo, tuvimos…

—¡No lo digas! —le arrojó una almohada. (Podría haber sido otra _Bloody Rose)_

El acto infantil le sacó una sonrisa, aún más el notar la vergüenza del peliazul, quien agachaba el rostro ceñudo. Pero volvió a la realidad al reconocer el problema en el que ahora estaba metido. Si no resolvían pronto ese misterio, probablemente las cosas no tardarían en empeorar.

Sostuvo su frente con desanimo. Ese sería el primer cumpleaños en que realmente la pasara mal.

**~O~**

_**To be continued…**_

_Síp! ¿Creían que aquí terminaba el asunto? Pues NOOO! Lo siento por ustedes, pero este "complot" aún debe resolverse._

_Pero hagan sus apuestas. ¿Quién se aprovechó de quién? Minos de Alba, o el Pisciano encontró su lado oscuro y sedujo al Grifo? Cha cha cha chaaaaann! O quizá, ambos sean víctimas de un evento desafortunado (borrachera ¬¬) Aniway… ya quiero ver sus opiniones._

_Gracias por leer! Si les interesa cómo va a acabar esto les recomiendo el siguiente capie (qué manera de hacerme propaganda yo sola xDD). **Cuidensennn, no coman ansias y recuerden decirme qué les pareció :DD**_

_MINOS, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! __3 3 *O* Jeg elsker deg! (Ok no xDD bueno síp! *w* Ya pues… ¬¬)_

_Por cierto, la aparición de Rusé en este capie fue imprevista. No tengo nada en contra del cuervo xDD Pero admitámoslo, siempre se andaba chuleando al Alba, esta vez, no fue la excepción :P (Gomen a todas sus fans xD)_


	2. Capítulo 2: Sr Gracioso

_Heeey! Y vuelvo, tarde pero vuelvo..._

_Qué bueno que les gustó el primer capie. Sus lecturas y comentarios me encantaron._

_Sólo que, debo aclarar algo que no dije en el capítulo anterior (y sé que algunas señoritas se decepcionarán, en fin...): Este fic NO es yaoi. Lamento no haberlo dicho n_ñUU Sé que aparenta serlo pero no es así y en seguida verán porqué._

_Me disculpo si creé la ilusión de que lo fuera, pero LES ASEGURO que si siguen leyendo a pesar de que no lo es, NO SE ARREPENTIRÁN *O* ¡Se los garantizo!_

_Gracias por seguir leyendo! :DD_

"_**Por unos tragos"**_

"_Si no tienes sentido del humor, estás a merced de los demás".  
William Rotsler_

_Capítulo 2: "Sr. Gracioso"_

—Cálmate…

Era la quinta o sexta vez que se lo decía. Pero el muchacho frente a él siguió su "camino de círculos" alrededor del pequeño cuarto.

—Se supone que los caballeros de Athena se enorgullecen de su paciencia —arrojó, burlesco, en busca de aligerar la tensión. Pero su acompañante frunció el ceño sin verlo, sin detenerse. Minos resopló—. Con un demonio, ¡puedes tranquilizarte de una vez!

—¡Lo haré! —se paró de pronto—. Pero sólo será hasta que te rompa el cráneo a puñetazos… —crispó los puños airado—. ¡Pensé que sólo bromeabas anoche! Pero realmente, eres un tipo asqueroso…

El kyoto frunció el ceño… ahora quien probablemente sería consumido por la impaciencia sería él. Sus dedos fueron a su entrecejo, tratando de quitar la tensión y ese condenado dolor de cabeza que sólo empeoraba.

—¿Acaso crees que fue idea mía que los dos despertáramos así? —murmuró, molesto.

—¡A qué otro maldito depravado podría ocurrírsele esta "idea"! —en el grito de furia resaltó una ironía desdeñosa.

—¡Aah, por favor! —Minos dejó la comodidad del colchón de donde no había querido salir—. ¡No seas imbécil, Albafika! ¿Realmente piensas que te llevaría a la cama sólo porque tienes la cara de una mujer? No me hagas reír… —el otro se lanzó en su dirección dispuesto a hacerlo callar, pero sólo fue recibido por un montón de sábanas, tapando su vista y frenándolo.

Albafika perdió el equilibrio pero antes de caer al piso a donde su cuerpo se dirigía, quedó inerte sobre el lecho. Una mano rápida le quitó las sábanas de la cara y le dejó ver así el rostro pérfido de su molesto compañero. Sorprendido por su rapidez, sintió su aliento a escasos centímetros cuando le habló.

—Si en serio te crees tan digno de estar con un Juez del Inframundo, incluso siendo un _hombre_ que sirve a nuestra antigua enemiga, no haces más que demostrar cuán arrogante eres… —Minos sonrió malicioso a esa mirada fría—. Yo no me acostaría contigo ni aunque tú mismo te ofrecieras… Una cosa es joderte con mis bromas pero otra muy distinta es hacer realidad mis palabras.

Lo liberó al ponerse en pie nuevamente. Se alejó de él en pos de buscar su ropa. Cuando hubo terminado de colocarse el pantalón y la camisa, su oponente se levantó de la cama también.

—Entonces, ¿cómo rayos terminamos aquí? —cuestionó sin mirarlo, los azulados orbes se veían avergonzados por soltar acusaciones tan irresponsablemente.

—Ni idea —declaró el otro buscando su gabán—. Pero cuando lo sepa, el bromista que me hizo esto deseará no haber nacido…

Y hablaba en serio. Albafika se turbó ante el cosmos violento que emanó de un momento a otro. Sólo se mantuvo unos segundos, pero bastaron para que el pisciano remontara sus últimos instantes en la guerra santa.

Al verlo tan decidido por buscar la verdad, el ojiazul optó por seguir su tenacidad. Se aventuró a terminar de vestirse también (su pantalón había acudido a él de inmediato una vez que despertara, así que sólo faltaba cubrirse el pecho), y una vez que su cuerpo estuviera bien ceñido con la ropa de entrenamiento se detuvo a mirar la estancia en la que estaban.

La habitación simple, carente de elegancia, parecía pertenecer a algún hotel. Obviamente, a ninguno le pareció familiar el lugar.

Aunque, la pregunta más importante a contestar sería el cómo habían llegado hasta allí.

El peliceleste trató de recordar, pero la noche anterior a partir de aquel desmayo sobre la yerba, era un misterio.

—Quizá llegamos sin darnos cuenta —musitó para sí mismo, lleno de repugnancia ante la idea de que la borrachera realmente le hubiera impulsado a actuar tan descaradamente.

—Lo dudo —Minos lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras revolvía las mantas de la cama. Llevó una de las almohadas hasta su nariz y aspiró lentamente—. _Uhmm… _—suspiró—. Aún tiene tu aroma…

—¡Idiota! ¡Concéntrate en esto! —rugió airado.

—Eso hago, tonto… —lo miró con audacia—. El hecho de que el lugar esté impregnado con la fragancia de tu cuerpo me indica que realmente pasamos la noche aquí. Obviamente (y para tu tranquilidad), sólo estuvimos durmiendo… Sin embargo —enarcó la ceja con tenacidad—, el tener tanto tiempo para dormir y ni siquiera despertarnos demuestra el plan bien elaborado que pensó el "Sr. Gracioso" que nos trajo hasta aquí.

El otro lo miró con mayor atención.

—Es fácil en realidad, sólo hay que pensarlo por un momento… —continuó—. Quien sea que nos trajera debió esperar el suficiente tiempo para que nos embriagáramos lo necesario y así traernos aquí… —se tomó el mentón con aire pensativo—. Aunque, es un poco extraño. ¿Cómo consiguió que ambos nos perdiéramos al mismo tiempo? Ni siquiera bebimos lo mismo…

Se calló un momento. De pronto, ambos quedaron con la mirada absorta.

—¡La botella de whisky! —declaró Albafika. El kyoto entrecerró los ojos.

—Claro… Era obvio…

—¡Mucho más que obvio! —se quejó el dorado—. Por eso no me agrada aceptar ofertas de desconocidos… Pero por tu culpa, ahora estoy aquí, en este embrollo. Debería estar en mi entrenamiento de rutina y no con… —se calló abriendo los ojos aún más alarmado—. ¡El entrenamiento! —corrió a la ventana a ver la altura del sol; ya era casi medio día—. ¡Maldición!

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, casi tropezando con sus propios pies.

—¿A dónde vas? Aún tenemos que resolver esto… —reclamaron, pero Albafika lo ignoró.

—Lo haremos, pero será después de cumplir con mis responsabilidades —salió.

Casi persiguiéndolo, Minos caminó detrás de él. Le costaba concebir que aún sin guerras o peligros mayores esos caballeros se siguieran haciendo los "responsables". Si él mismo dejaba en el olvido su trabajo como Juez en la Primera Prisión sólo porque el aburrimiento llegaba a ser insoportable.

Antes de que el tajante pisciano lo dejara solo en ese asunto, el kyoto lo asió del brazo para girarlo a él.

—Escúchame bien, Piscis… —lo miró con seriedad, tratando de guardar la compostura frente a los huéspedes de la recepción—. Me importa un carajo cuántos "quehaceres" tengas que hacerle a tu diosa, si crees que voy a dejar que mi reputación caiga sólo porque tú te mantienes ocupado jugando a los soldaditos, estás muy equivocado…

—Eso debiste pensar antes de beber tan irresponsablemente —se defendió, acusándolo, deslindándose de su propia culpa—. Si tu reputación es buena o no, es algo que tampoco me interesa. Nosotros no somos tan orgullosos como para dejar que un simple "malentendido" nos doblegue… —se deshizo de su agarre—. Investigaré por mi cuenta, si tengo tiempo de hacerlo, y si no, de cualquier forma ya no es asunto mío.

Se alejó con pasos firmes y un tanto altivos, dejando al juez de Grifo a la suerte de ese enredo. Albafika confiaba plenamente en sus propias palabras, sabía que todo el malentendido en el que estaba sumido no era problema suyo, y que por lo tanto, no había de qué preocuparse. Algo tan insignificante no le quitaría su tranquilidad, ni le afectaría.

No tenía idea de lo mucho que se equivocaba.

**~O~**

Cuando llegó al Santuario, el sol se había alzado aún más, burlándose en su cara por tardar tanto.

Refunfuñando por su pésima suerte aquella mañana, terminó de subir las interminables escaleras hasta llegar al coliseo donde vería al grupo de aprendices que le habían asignado cuidar. Con la tregua entre su diosa y Hades, los mayores esfuerzos de los caballeros de su rango consistían solamente en capacitar a los más jóvenes, quienes servían de patrulla diaria para las aldeas cercanas u otras misiones en países lejanos.

Y aunque su recelo a los demás (por su sangre, se decía siempre) seguía en pie, Albafika aceptaba sin chistar su deber como "entrenador". Siempre dando el buen ejemplo de la responsabilidad y el afán de servir a los demás, siendo honesto, fuerte, valiente y puntual.

Bastante claro era que, ese día, la última de dichas cualidades se había perdido.

Chistó molesto cuando vio vacío el lugar donde siempre entrenaba a su "escuadrón". Esos chiquillos irresponsables seguramente se habían ido a perder el tiempo al no verlo llegar temprano. Dispuesto a darles un buen castigo, los buscó.

—Llegas tarde —lo sorprendió alguien a su espalda. Sin deseo de escucharlo, Albafika disuadió al peliverde—. Si buscas a tus aprendices, me encargué de ellos… —el ojiazul se detuvo—. Están corriendo un perímetro que les marqué alrededor de Rodorio. Espero no te moleste…

—No… —dijo finalmente, con un dejo de indiferencia—. Gracias.

Entonces resopló cayendo pesadamente en las escaleras.

—Pareces cansado —lo observó Shion con detenimiento—. ¿Estás bien?

La verdad era que no, pues aunque su sangre era casi inmune a las resacas, su cuerpo en sí comenzaba a resentir las consecuencias de la velada. Claro que, nunca diría esa indecente verdad.

—Estoy bien…

—¡Y después de lo de anoche, cómo no estarlo!

Ambos se giraron a la estruendosa voz. Manigoldo se sentó a un lado del peliceleste, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Nuestro querido pez ayer tuvo una noche bastante "emocionante" —declaró, dejando al aludido carcomido por los nervios y a un carnero bastante intrigado. Albafika esperó ser discreto en su intento de callar esa boca parlanchina—. Cuéntale al borrego cómo provocaste que un bar entero se moliera en una pelea que por cierto yo tuve que parar…

¿Pelea?... El pisciano tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar. Mala idea. Remontar la humillación que le otorgaron dentro de esa taberna empeoró su humor, aunque por otro lado, le tranquilizaba el hecho de que Manigoldo se refiriera a ese dato como la "noche emocionante".

Shion en cambio, pareció bastante sorprendido con la información.

—Esa sólo es tu versión de la historia, Manigoldo —Albafika se alejó de ambos, rogando que el molesto crustáceo dejara de parlotear—. Además, me importa poco lo que haya sucedido ayer, me sirve de lección para no volver a acceder a ninguna de tus invitaciones.

El italiano chistó, sin rastro alguno de sentirse ofendido. En lugar de alegar como comúnmente lo haría, se puso sobre sus pies también y le otorgó una mirada repleta de curiosidad.

—Por cierto… —enarcó las cejas, perspicaz—. ¿Qué hiciste luego de que me hiciera cargo del lío que dejaste?

Sus ojos escrutadores dejaron helado al muchacho, que se sentía pescado en la verdad.

—Regresé a Piscis por supuesto —evitó su mirada.

—¿Sí? —Shion intervino de repente—. No sentí tu cosmos en toda la noche, ¿a qué hora atravesaste Aries?

Albafika no supo cómo ocultar sus nervios; esta vez, Manigoldo sonrió como alguien que ha atrapado a un niño en medio de una travesura.

—Pasé sin que te dieras cuenta —explicó el pez, nada convincente—. Puedo ocultar mi cosmos para que mi presencia no les moleste…

—Sí, claro… —atajó el otro peliazul—. Lo ocultas "tan bien" que por eso nadie te encontró en tu templo esta mañana cuando fueron a buscarte para entrenar… —volvió a acercársele ensimismado en descubrir la verdad—. Ya, escúpelo, rosita… ¿qué tanto hiciste anoche que no te dio tiempo ni de peinarte? —enredó los dedos en un celeste mechón.

El pisciano se alejó deprisa, arreglándose la cabellera que en efecto, estaba más alborotada de lo normal. Manigoldo no pudo soportarlo más y escupió una estridente carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —otra voz maliciosa prorrumpió.

—¡Nada! —gritó Albafika, aumentando solamente el interés del recién llegado.

—Algo bastante interesante debió suceder ayer en el lugar donde Albafika y Manigoldo estuvieron bebiendo —explicó Shion con calma, Albafika por primera vez deseó desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

Si ya era devastador tener a Manigoldo cotilleándolo, ahora, con ese _otro_ mordaz dorado…

Kardia sonrió en su dirección. Conocer algún dato, por pequeño que fuera, que degradara a alguno de sus compañeros, era todo un deleite para el escorpión.

—¡Eey, Degel! —gritó al peliverde que se había quedado lejos de la "reunión"—. Ven a oír esto, creo que te va a interesar…

"_Maldición…"_

Albafika esperaba realmente ser consumido por algún piadoso rayo del dios Zeus, pero, para su típica mala suerte, seguía en medio del círculo de dorados que amenazaba con crecer más. Volteó hacia el responsable de todo eso, sabía que sonarle el golpe que tanto quería a ese cangrejo chismoso sólo aumentaría la curiosidad de los presentes.

—No pensé… No pensé que te tomarías tan en serio lo que dije… —Manigoldo a duras penas conseguía articular palabra—. ¡¿Tanto te importó demostrar lo hombre que puedes ser?!

—Vamos, cuenta el maldito chiste de una vez —le exigió Kardia.

—¿Están contando chistes? ¡Me uno! —de algún lado surgió el más joven de todos, seguido de otros muchachitos de menor rango.

—No-no hay tiempo que perder para estupideces —espetó Albafika, consumido por todos esos ojos interesados—. Tenemos que entrenar…

—¡A quién le importa entrenar! —lo interrumpió Escorpio—. Rara vez podemos reírnos de ti, así que no huirás de ésta —puntualizó sin ninguna pena.

El peliceleste frunció el ceño, más por nervios que por enojo.

Ahora sí estaba en un buen lío, porque, por si no fuera suficiente problema, él era el peor mentiroso del santuario. Aunque tratara de inventarse una cuartada para proteger su prestigio, la verdad se le saldría entre los dientes. Y… ¡de ninguna manera terminaría confesando que pasó la noche con otro hombre, ni siquiera aunque hubiese sido por error!

"_¡Todo es tu culpa, maldito idiota!", _rugió en su interior pensando en ese juez pervertido.

—Adelante —Manigoldo le golpeó la espalda suavemente—. Cuéntanos cómo fue tu "primera vez", Albita…

—¿Y quién fue tan valiente como para dormir con el Sr. Amargura? —siguió Kardia.

—Debe ser una mujer especial si terminaste por elegirla —Shion trató de suavizar su situación, aunque el resultado no fue el mejor:

—¡¿Y quién sabe si realmente fue una _mujer_?! —estalló el escorpión—. Seguido me topo con declaraciones a favor de Piscis y no precisamente de damiselas…

—¿Entonces… entre hombres también se puede… eeh…— timido, Regulus frenó su lengua. Manigoldo y Kardia se unieron en una risotada.

Dégel palmeó lastimosamente la cabeza del menor.

—Es bueno saber que aún quedan seres inocentes en la Tierra —habló quedamente.

Las carcajadas de los otros no hicieron más que aumentar.

—¡Ya basta!

Se callaron por fin, todos. Los presentes dirigieron su atención a Albafika, quien ocultaba la mirada bajo su rostro agachado. Puños y dientes se mantenían apretados, conteniendo la ira.

—¡¿Qué derecho tienen de meterse en mi vida?! —gritó sin mirarlos—. ¿Acaso yo me inmiscuyo en sus asuntos? Si estuve con alguien o no… ¡es mi problema!

Silencio.

Jamás, en toda su vida, Albafika de Piscis se había sentido tan miserable. Al principio, el denigrante asunto era lo que más le humillaba, pero el saberse burlado por las únicas personas que consideró como amigos, eso lo hacía sentir sumamente degradado. No era un sujeto en lo absoluto sensible, sabía controlar sus emociones perfectamente, pero en ese instante, las lágrimas de impotencia le quemaron impiadosas los ojos.

—Sólo es una broma… —comenzó Shion.

—¡Al carajo sus bromas! —bramó—. Me da igual cómo se lleven entre ustedes. Desde el principio no he querido ser parte de su grupo, simplemente, no me interesa…

Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Escuchó la voz del ariano disculpándose nuevamente, pero decidió ignorarlo por completo.

Atravesó las primeras casas del zodiaco, aliviado de que la mayoría de sus poseedores estuvieran abajo en el coliseo. La larga caminata tranquilizó su temperamento y al llegar a Virgo se sintió serenado por el imperioso aroma del incienso. A medio camino, se sorprendió de ser interceptado por un rubio al que rara vez veía.

—Te ves agitado, Albafika de Piscis —la voz calma de Asmita resonó en su mente—. Aunque, tu aura irradia descanso en su núcleo. Tuviste una velada placentera…

El pisciano se detuvo en seco, el rubio sonrió, sin ninguna burla en su expresión, más bien con la confianza de alguien que ya lo sabe todo.

—Yo… —no se giró a confrontarlo—. Yo no he hecho ninguna de las _cosas_ degradantes que ustedes dicen…

—¿Y quién aquí ha dicho lo contrario?

Albafika crispó la mirada con una amarga desilusión.

—Seguramente ahora, todos extenderán chismes y rumores sobre mí…

—¿Eso te interesa? —cuestionó—. Hasta ahora, lo que pensarán de ti no te importaba —sus ojos cerrados emitieron una expresión de comprensión—. Eso puede significar un gran avance en tu camino…

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó esta vez, pero su interlocutor comenzaba a alejarse—. ¡Asmita!

—El niño que bebe leche creyendo que es agua, debe beber agua para entender la diferencia… —declaró sin verlo y desapareció.

El pisciano hizo un mohín. Conversar con el dueño de Virgo era una verdadera osadía; siempre hablaba en clave, diciendo cosas demasiado "sabias" para su gusto. Ahora, el joven se había marchado dejándolo absorto. Y como bien sabía que mucho iba a tardar en comprender su último acertijo, el peliceleste redirigió su marcha hacia su propio templo.

Lamentaba cada suceso de ese día… No, todo lo ocurrido desde la noche anterior era despreciable. Se reprochó su falta de cuidado. Por una buena razón evitaba a las personas y era precisamente esto. Era inaudito padecer por un asunto tan insignificante, pero ahora, por su falta de atención, estaba a merced de habladurías.

Maldijo el día en que su diosa concedió el trato de paz con el amo del Inframundo. Si no fuera por las "grandes" y divinas ideas de ambos, al menos podría estar bajo tierra, con una muerte honorable y no compartiendo el tedio de una trivial vida humana.

Su enésimo suspiro del camino fue bastante audible. Los últimos escalones para llegar a Piscis estaban por acabar…

Al menos, se sentía más tranquilo por no haberles dado gusto a sus brutos compañeros. Su enojo le había valido para guardar la verdad sobre su "maravillosa" noche. Podrían susurrar entre ellos miles de patrañas, pero probablemente nunca atinarían con la versión real de la historia. Eso sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Sus pasos resonaron en la estancia. Se paró de pronto antes de llegar al cuarto de sus aposentos personales. El escenario revuelto lo alarmó. Sin perder más tiempo, entró a la que antes había sido una habitación ordenada. Contempló la huella de quien sea que hubiese estado allí: la cama deshecha, los cajones revueltos con la ropa desperdigada, la mesa y las sillas de té desacomodadas en todas direcciones. Pero sus ojos se centraron en una de las paredes marmóreas que anunciaba con letras gigantes:

"DISFRUTASTE TU VELADA, ¿CIERTO? LO SABEMOS…"

Sus puños quedaron blancos de tanto apretarlos. Pero ante esa mofa, esta vez quedaba claro…

—Una trampa —intervino una voz familiar.

Sin invitación, sin razón aparente para estar ahí, el juez de Grifon se adentró en su habitación. Su mirada escudriñó atentamente el mensaje en la pared.

—Es lo mismo que grabaron en la Primera Prisión… —declaró, ceñudo—. Como dije, sólo es el decreto de que todo fue una trampa —una risita cínica le hizo mirar de nuevo hacia Albafika.

—Es una declaración de guerra —murmuró burlón—. Y van a arrepentirse por haberme provocado —empuñó la mano con una furia decisiva.

Minos sonrió desconcertado, rara vez se veía a un caballero de Athena con esa sonrisa natural del inframundo, llena de desquicio. Pero, tenía que darle la razón al pez dorado: aquel "Sr. Gracioso" se arrepentiría, y mucho, de haberse metido con ambos.

**~O~**

_**To be continued...**_

_¿Qué les pareció?... Esto se va a poner mejor, mucho mejor..._

_REVIEWS:_

**_Melissia: _**_Es un honor como siempre recibir tus comentarios. Jaja, síp, uno ya no puede beber en paz porque no se sabe lo que le vaya a ocurrir. Espero te haya gustado este capie. Un abrazote tmb para ti ;D_

**_Heliflheim: _**_Tu comentario fue motivo de que mi tarde se alegrara también. Muchas gracias! ¿Qué piensas de este capítulo? Aguardaré a saberlo..._

**_koffhy: _**_Contigo es con quien debo disculparme principalmente... espero no te haya molestado el saber que este fic no es de ese género que tanto te gusta. Espero que este capítulo de haya gustado X3_

**_ydiel: _**_¿Y bien...? ¿Qué te pareció? ¿La espera valió la pena? :3 No tardes en hacermelo saber, onegai!_

_Bien chicos y chicas. El desenlace de esta loca borrachera aún debe llegar. Aguardemos pacientemente a saber cuál es el plan del irreverente Minos y su nuevo "complice" Alba-chan xDD_

**_Gracias por leer, cualquier queja, duda o insulto por estas fumadeces, haganmelas saber xDD_**


	3. Capítulo 3: Sospechosos

_Hellow, minna!_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo. El festejo del cumple de Minos no termina X3 Y ahora vengo (a la media noche xDD) a dejarles el capítulo siguiente. _

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, aún tenemos dos capítulos más para seguirnos carcajeando de estos dos "desafortunados" muchachones xDD_

_Enjoy :DD_

"_**Por unos tragos"**_

"_Una alegría compartida se transforma en doble alegría; una pena compartida, en media pena".  
Anónimo_

_Capítulo 3: Sospechosos_

Estaba seguro de una cosa: los caballeros eran más detestables de lo que recordaba.

Y ese engreído Piscis aún más.

¡Irse solamente porque tenía un "importante" entrenamiento! Había osado en dejarlo solo a _él, _¡A Minos de _Griffon_!

Ya se la cobraría después… Cuando ese estúpido y hermoso pececillo muriera otra vez, quedando a merced de su corte y de su _juicio._

Ooh… Minos se estremecía de gusto de sólo imaginar las atrocidades con las que le haría pagar.

Pero, ahora, eso era un futuro lejano. Lo único que importaba era ese condenado enredo en el que lo habían metido. El kyoto consideró por un momento realmente haber sucumbido ante los encantos y gracias del pisciano. Con toda esa bebida y su candorosa personalidad, la idea parecía lógica.

Aunque, todo eso carecía de sentido al ponerse a sí mismo como protagonista. Porque, de haberlo llevado a la cama, de ninguna manera habrían podido olvidarlo, ninguno de los dos. Él se habría encargado de ello.

"_Porque eres un "pillo", Minos de Grifo", _se dijo con media sonrisa de malicia.

Regresó a la Primera Prisión, con esa mueca pérfida en la cara. La verdad, comenzaba a darle igual todo ese asunto. No creía volver a ver al doradito aquel en un largo tiempo (sus ganas de salir a la superficie se habían disipado), ni tampoco había posibilidades de que el asunto saliera del cuarto de hotel en el que habían dormido.

Con tantas almas por juzgar, papeleo que archivar y docenas de órdenes por firmar, sus días ya tenían suficiente ajetreo. El trabajo no perdonaba ni siquiera el día de su cumpleaños.

Una conglomeración de armaduras negras le tapó la entrada a su "castillo". Minos miró desconcertado a la multitud. Quizá Lune había vuelto a enredarse con el látigo…

Entre empujones y cuchicheos, el juez se adelantó en pos de la entrada principal. Si no tuviera un orgullo henchido y un gran control de sus emociones, habría sido él quien soltara un grito que resonara sobre todos los sutiles parloteos. Pero es que, con ese escenario, ¡cómo no hacerlo!

Las columnas llenas de tinta, así como las paredes de la fachada… Los hermosos vitrales resquebrajados por todos lados.

—¡Por favor, vuelvan a sus labores! —Byaku se mantenía firme en alejar a la multitud—. Regresen a sus tareas, no hay nada qué ver aquí…

—¿Qué rayos ocurrió? —lo enfrentó el peliblanco, conteniéndose.

—¡Señor Minos! —no sólo grito el rubio, los demás soldados de su élite se vieron apabullados.

—¡¿Y bien?! —exigió.

—Le… Le aseguro que no-no lo sé —trató de defenderse—. Llegué esta mañana a entregarle mi informe y todo estaba así…

—¿Y Lune? —no obtuvo respuesta, todos se sentían intimidados ante esa aura maligna—. ¡¿Dónde está Lune?!

Si alguien tenía que saber qué demonios había pasado era su antiguo y mejor aprendiz. Y más le valía llegar pronto para contestar a sus preguntas.

—No sé a dónde se fue, señor —dijo Byaku, aún nervioso—. Cuando llegué no estaba aquí.

Minos chistó, tratando de no alterarse. Empujando a su subcomandante, se dirigió a la puerta. Él mismo buscaría a su subordinado.

—Aguarde, Minos-sama… —el joven lo siguió, él sí que se oía alterado.

—Cierra la boca, Byaku, debo encontrar a Lune…

—Lo sé… pero… lo que hay adentro… usted… bueno, puede ser que…

Con medio cuerpo entre la salida y el interior del recinto, el ojilila se giró a verlo. Su mirada airada hizo callar rápidamente cada torpe balbuceo. Una vez que dejó bien callado al muchacho, le dio la espalda y siguió su camino. Sólo para frenarse en seco otra vez.

—No… Imposible… —murmuró bajo.

Con sólo la luz de las trémulas velas, la enorme sala de la Primera Prisión quedó expuesta ante sus ojos perplejos. Montones de papeles, (¡sus preciados papiros!), alfombraban el piso desperdiciados por todas partes. El resto de las ventanas a cada lado de las gigantes paredes estaban rotas también, así como los pocos jarrones de estilo grecorromano que resguardaban cada esquina. Y al frente, subiendo las escaleras hacia su enorme silla de magistrado, un grito en letras enormes:

"DISFRUTASTE TU VELADA, ¿CIERTO? LO SABEMOS"

El kyoto respiró hondo, muy hondo. Subió a inspeccionar el desastre en la pared. Sus dedos palparon la tinta, aún fresca, del mensaje. El aroma le ayudó a reconocer el origen de la misma, aunque eso no sería suficiente pista, por ahora. Una oleada de susurros y la sensación de sentirse observado le hizo girarse. Sus ojos se fruncieron contra ese montón de miradas curiosas que apenas veían algo desde las puertas abiertas y las ventanas rotas.

Volvió a bajar, lentamente, con ese aire altivo de juez.

—Largo —ordenó una vez afuera—. ¡Dije "largo", ¿o quieren que se los repita de otra forma?! —sus dedos se encogieron para iniciar un _Cosmic Marionettion._

Obviamente, todos corrieron despavoridos. En menos de dos minutos, no quedó ni rastro de alguien ahí, ni siquiera de sus propios soldados.

El juez se adentró nuevamente en la desastrosa habitación. ¡Ay, cuánto le dolía ver su preciada morada en ese estado! Quien quiera que fuera el culpable, no podría decir que conocía el dolor hasta que él le hiciera pagar. Esto ya iba a un nivel personal y no descansaría hasta atrapar al responsable.

_Fiiiiuuuuyy…_

Se oyó un silbido de asombro. Minos ni siquiera tuvo que virarse ante esa expresión familiar. Aiakos se posó a su lado, con las manos en la cintura mientras observaba su alrededor.

—Vaya cambio de decoración —declaró con una sonrisa—. Espero no haya sido muy costoso tu diseñador —rio.

Los dientes del grifo rechinaron. El otro pareció no darse cuenta.

—Parece que tuviste una noche loca —continuó, mirando el mensaje al frente—. Qué cruel eres, ni siquiera me invitaste. Me preguntó por qué… —soltó una carcajada repentina—. _Wooow…_ Tu "novia" debió quedar muy decepcionada si hizo esto para "agradecerte" lo mal que estuviste anoche. No cabe duda de que las mujeres son peligrosas cuando no se les complace…

—¿Por qué no te pierdes, Garuda? —gruñó, elevando el cosmos.

—Ooh, vamos… no te molestes conmigo. Si pasaste mal tu noche no es culpa mía —lo miró con inocencia—. Llámame la próxima vez que quieras salir, podría enseñarte cómo deben hacerse las cosas… —el golpe que estuvo a punto de recibir se quedó en el aire a medio camino.

Minos bajó el brazo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las mofas de su compañero, así como él estaba acostumbrado a las suyas. Daba igual si Aiakos aprovechaba la oportunidad para cotillearlo, ya le devolvería el favor después.

Aiakos sonrió victorioso y bufó divertido ante la duda del otro. Dio media vuelta y Minos agradeció que finalmente se decidiera a largarse.

—Por cierto… —lo oyó a sus espaldas—. Qué lindo perfume. Nunca pensé que llegaría a gustarte el olor a rosas —rio.

La verdad de esa frase pareció ir más allá de la simple mofa. Minos distinguió lo bien dirigido que iba ese doble sentido y se giró a confrontarlo sin vacilar esta vez.

Demasiado tarde. Aiakos había desaparecido.

**~O~**

—Llegué a sospechar de ti después de las palabras de mi compañero —agregó luego de explicar lo ocurrido.

Albafika lo miró desconcertado por su última declaración. Minos sonrió sátiro para proseguir:

—Creí que realmente querías "vengarte" por no haberte dejado _satisfecho_. Pensé, "oh, ese Piscis es duro de complacer" —comenzó a reír ante esos ojos enardecidos de rabia—. Pero, ya que recibiste un _regalo_ parecido, no me cabe duda de que este ataque está dirigido a ambos.

—Sí… —suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse—. Y es algo personal. Quien sea que lo haya planeado realmente quiere hacernos pasar un mal rato…

"_Y está consiguiéndolo…", _miró el desorden de su habitación.

—Bueno, no hay que olvidar que ya tenemos una importante pista —Minos lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Ahora podemos emprender la búsqueda no sólo de un culpable, sino de varios —inquirió señalando el letrero en la pared. Ambos miraron el final de la frase: "LO SABEMOS"—. No sé si grabaron esto de manera inconsciente o con la plena intención de burlarse, pero es un dato que nos servirá para iniciar nuestra investigación.

"Además —continuó—, dado que los dos encontramos estas palabras en nuestros respectivos recintos, indica que los culpables tienen un fácil acceso a los mismos. En pocas palabras…"

—Son personas que conocemos —concluyó Albafika. Minos asintió.

—Así que incluso tú tienes enemigos que quieren arruinarte la vida… ¿quién lo diría? —dijo sonriente, sin darse cuenta de que él había sido uno de dichos enemigos—. Seguramente alguna damisela que fue cruelmente rechazada por ti no soportó la idea de verte con alguien más y decidió arruinar tu reputación haciéndote parecer un "chico malo" que prefiere hacerlo con hombres —enarcó ladinamente sus cejas, viéndolo—. Ahora, solamente sufres las consecuencias de su venganza.

Contuvo la risa ante la mirada incrédula del peliceleste. Esa historia sonaba tan estúpida como la cara que Albafika estaba haciendo, reteniendo sus ganas de asesinarlo.

—A diferencia de ti, yo no estoy repartiendo mi "amor" en cada hotel de paso… —casi gritó defendiéndose.

—Pues vaya desperdicio de talento… —chistó el peliblanco, aún burlesco.

Albafika gruñó avergonzado —. Es más probable que esto sea una broma de mal gusto… —se cruzó de brazos, negándose a seguir viéndolo. Minos se quedó milagrosamente callado—. Y tengo en mente a algunos _graciosos_ que podrían haberme hecho esto.

Sin poder soportarlo más, el pisciano se dirigió a reacomodar su habitación. No era un obsesionado de la limpieza, pero le parecía incorrecto dejar todo en desorden, además de vergonzoso delante de un invitado. (Aunque un sujeto así no podía considerarse una "grata" visita).

El kyoto lo observó con atención, al igual que al resto del lugar.

—Siempre creí que los templos del Santuario estarían decorados al estilo de la Grecia Clásica —murmuró—. Pero son tan simplones como cualquier templo de hoy en día.

La mesa de té hizo un ruido estruendoso al levantarse.

—¡¿Viniste a aclarar las cosas o a criticar mi casa?! —bramó Albafika, el otro no contestó—. Además, regresando al tema principal… Tú también deberías pensar en alguien que pueda ser sospechoso de todo esto.

Minos juntó las cejas, confianzudamente.

—Yo ya tengo muy claro a quien puedo atribuirle la culpa de este enredo —declaró engreído.

—Y si es así, ¿por qué estás aquí y no interrogándole? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Quiero cerciorarme de que hagas bien tu búsqueda —contestó—. Siendo un juez, me aseguraré de que no repartas culpas indebidamente.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó tanto como su orgullo (o tal vez no tanto, no había nada tan grande como su orgullo). La sangre de Albafika ardió, ¡ese tipo estaba lleno de soberbia!

Enarcando su propia ceja, el peliazul lo vio con desconfianza.

—¿Qué pasa? —lo miró el kyoto—. ¿Acaso no confías en mi buen juicio?

La respuesta era obvia…

"_Seguramente no tiene ni idea de a quién acusar y por eso sigue aquí",_ dedujo el pisciano.

—De acuerdo —resopló—. Vayamos a abordar a mi primer "sospechoso".

Sabía que de nada serviría negarse a que lo acompañara. Ese juez quisquilloso se veía dispuesto a pegársele como lama por el resto del día, así que lo mejor sería aprovechar sus "superiores" cualidades como indagador de almas.

Dejando a un lado la limpieza de Piscis, salieron del sagrado recinto rumbo a aquel que definitivamente podría ser el "Sr. Gracioso" que ambos buscaban.

Ninguno pensó en que estarían a la vista de todos mientras caminaban juntos a lo largo del Santuario. Y por supuesto, tampoco pensaron en las consecuencias que eso traería.

**~O~**

—¡Maldición! ¡Por fin terminaron! —se quejó Minos. Las condenadas escaleras de los Doce Templos estaban por acabar—. Y pensar que me quejaba de subir a la Primera Prisión. Ahora entiendo por qué ustedes tienen tanta resistencia en las piernas… —inhaló pesadamente.

Bajaron el último peldaño. Minos se encorvó sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aire, Albafika se quedó de pie a su lado, tan fresco como una lechuga. El juez lo observó de reojo.

—No me imagino a estas delgadas piernas escalando todos los días hasta el doceavo templo —aprovechó la oportunidad de palmear aquel muslo musculoso—. Ooh, vaya que está duro… —se sonrió.

—¿Te importaría apartar tus manos? —el aludido murmuró molesto. Minos obedeció, sólo porque ya había tocado suficiente.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora? —preguntó, sin dejo de pena.

—Tenemos que encontrar a alguien… —le aclararon.

Pero aquel crustáceo al que Albafika buscaba no aparecía por ningún lado, ni siquiera en el coliseo donde lo había dejado horas antes. Impaciente, el peliazul se acercó al grupo de aprendices que se suponía estarían a cargo de su compañero dorado.

—¿El señor Manigoldo? Hace un momento estuvo aquí… —le contestó uno.

—¿Saben a dónde fue? —preguntó, pero la respuesta, si la hubo, no se escuchó cuando alguien gritó:

—¡Un espectro!

Rápidamente, los pocos presentes reaccionaron con una pose ofensiva. El cosmos nervioso y dispuesto a atacar se elevó alrededor de Albafika y de Minos, quien en vez de sentirse expuesto, soltó una risotada.

—¡Qué osados! —les dijo mofante—. Al parecer todos los caballeros son igual de desconfiados.

—¡Aguarden…! —el pisciano quiso aclarar las cosas, pero…

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Qué esperan? ¿Acaso tienen miedo?

Minos no ayudaba mucho…

Los muchachos, aún más alterados por sus provocaciones, elevaron a niveles exagerados su energía. Eso no hizo más que divertir al grifo.

—¡¿Eso es todo?! —aulló enfebrecido. Alguien se preparó para atacarlo—. ¡Mi abuela tiene más cosmos que ustedes, malditos mocosos…

—¡Ya cierra la boca! —Albafika le golpeó la cabeza arrojándolo al suelo.

La escena resultó tan rara que no sólo tranquilizó al espectro, todos se quedaron anonadados.

—¡Él viene conmigo! —habló fuerte para que todos oyeran—. No es un peligro, no mientras yo esté a cargo. Así que no tienen de qué preocuparse… ¿entendieron? —todos lo observaron, luego al caído peliblanco que se había quedado con la cara embarrada en el piso. De un momento a otro, las miradas incrédulas cambiaron por otras llenas de admiración. Albafika sonrió ante la ovación que resultó a su favor—. Ahora, vuelvan a sus deberes —ordenó con el pecho henchido.

Todos obedecieron y se alejaron mientras conversaban ávidamente de cómo el maravilloso Piscis había controlado a un espectro con un solo golpe.

Como una cucaracha recién pisoteada, el cuerpo de Minos comenzó a reaccionar. Sus manos acudieron rápidamente a sostenerse la adolorida cabeza. El mundo parecía girar y girar ante los ojos del kyoto.

—Qué rayos… —se levantó con torpeza—, ¿Qué rayos pasó?

—Na-Nada… —le contestaron—. Sólo un malentendido —la risa se oyó clara en su voz.

Albafika le concedió tiempo para sacudirse el polvo de las ropas. Apenas consiguió retener la carcajada que luchaba por querer salírsele del pecho ante la imagen atontada de su acompañante. Lo miró sobarse la parte trasera de esa cabeza hueca; un enorme chichón no tardaría en aparecer.

—¿Conseguiste la información que querías? —cuestionó el juez, recuperándose poco a poco.

—No… —contestó calmadamente—. Pero sé en dónde debemos buscar ahora.

Se adelantó un poco, si seguía observándolo no podría aguantar más sus ganas de reír.

Caminó lentamente, rumbo a las Doce Casas otra vez. A corta distancia, Minos lo siguió.

—¿A dónde iremos? —le preguntó, preocupado por el rumbo que estaban tomando.

—A la Cuarta Casa: Cáncer.

Albafika se veía con esa expresión fatua nuevamente, enfocando de lleno su atención al problema que tanto les concernía. El hecho de que Manigoldo hubiese "desaparecido" tan repentinamente (a ese cangrejo siempre se le veía en todas partes), no hizo más que levantar sus sospechas. Ahora, tenía que encontrarlo e interrogarlo; el Albafika tolerante terminaba para dejar solamente a otro férreamente decidido.

Minos en cambio…

(…miró la interminable escalera que ascendía ante ellos.)

Sería mejor que lo que Piscis buscaba estuviera allá arriba porque de lo contrario, el fiero pez pasaría a ser un hermoso y sumiso caballo de mar que él mismo domaría.

**~O~**

_Mil ochocientos veinticuatro… mil ochocientos veinticinco… mil ochocientos veintiséis…_

_¡Mil ochocientos veintisiete!_

El cuarto templo estaba frente a ellos. Minos estuvo a punto de llorar de alegría.

Definitivamente, de no haber sido asesinado por Piscis en aquella guerra, no habría podido llegar a Athena de cualquier manera. Esas malditas escaleras lo habrían matado antes de lograrlo.

El juez cayó al piso de rodillas, mientras que Albafika, (experto escalador), se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada. Volteó a verlo cuando sintió que ya no lo seguían.

—¡Muévete! —lo jaló de las ropas como si fuera un muñeco.

Cuando entraron a la enorme estancia sus pasos fueron lo único que se escuchó en el lugar.

—¡Manigoldo! —llamó el pisciano—. ¡Eey, Manigoldo!

No hubo contestación. Decidido a encontrarlo, Albafika atravesó el umbral de la sala principal, rumbo a los aposentos personales del italiano. Una habitación vacía fue lo que se dignó a recibirlos.

—Al parecer tu amigo no está —declaró Minos, inspeccionando el lugar.

"_Ah, ¿de veras?",_ el pez gruñó más impaciente.

Avanzó hacia la salida, una repentina figura le tapó el paso.

—Ooh… Qué interesante visión —Manigoldo los miró a ambos con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Ahora te haces amigo de tus antiguos rivales, Albita?

El peliceleste retrocedió, la burla de su compañero había logrado desarmarlo.

Minos, por el contrario, se encogió de hombros tan lleno de sorna como el de Cáncer.

—Disculpa… —sonrió también—. Sólo me aseguro de que esta _rosa_ no caiga en manos equivocadas —colocó una mano en su hombro, posesivamente.

El ambiente comenzó a tensarse.

—Oye, oye… —la sonrisa de Manigoldo se tornó mordaz—, haces parecer como si esa rosa de la que hablas te gustara.

—¿Y eso te molesta? No te preocupes… —se acercó más a la aludida rosa—. Dejaré un poco de su "aroma" para ti. Aunque dudo mucho que consigas salir ileso cuando la poseas; tiene muchas espinas…

Un incómodo silencio surgió entre ambos. Pero en poco tiempo, las dos pugnantes sonrisas se ensancharon más y más hasta concluir en una risotada unísona.

—¿Ya se cansaron de burlarse de mí? —se armó otro gélido silencio.

El par miró a Abafika, si estaba rojo por la ira o la vergüenza, no lo supieron. Manigoldo resopló.

—¿Se puede saber a qué se debe el "honor" de tu visita? —atinó a preguntar finalmente.

—Es simple —contestó rápido a pesar de sentirse abochornado—. Quiero saber quién fue la persona que dijiste fue a buscarme esta mañana para entrenar…

El peliazul lo miró desconcertado. Incluso Minos lo observó sin entender. ¿No se suponía que indagarían sobre el mensaje en la pared?

—Esa es una pregunta muy extraña, ¿no lo crees? —decretó Manigoldo—. No me digas que bajaste desde Piscis sólo por eso…

—¿Fuiste tú quien lo hizo? —cortó Albafika—. ¿O fue alguien más? Necesito saberlo…

Su falta de cortesía le sorprendió al otro, sacando ese lado fisgón que lo caracterizaba.

—Y si fui yo o no, ¿por qué te interesa? —volvió a sonreír con altanería—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu extraña actitud de esta mañana, Al-bi-ta? —arrastró cada silaba con candor, acercándosele lentamente.

Albafika se sintió acorralado al recordarse tan vulnerable frente a sus compañeros. Su tenacidad se nubló de pronto.

—Eso ya no importa —intervino alguien más. Los dedos de Minos aferraron una mano del cangrejo y la observó con atención—. Es una mancha interesante —declaró viendo los ennegrecidos dedos, los olisqueó—. Tinta para papiro, tarda casi un día en limpiarse.

—Es la misma que usaron para… —Minos asintió a la conclusión del pisciano. Ahora, ambos miraron crudamente a su "sospechoso"—. Entonces, ¡fuiste tú! —gritó airado.

El kyoto soltó al dorado para dejarlo a merced del enfebrecido Piscis. Presentía una buena pelea y no se la iba a perder. Ya llegaría luego su turno de hacerle pagar a ese bromista imbécil.

—De acuerdo, lo admito. Fui yo… —confesó con aire derrotado. Albafika cerró el puño, preparándose—. Ahora ve y cuéntaselo al viejo…

_¿Eeh? . . . ¿Al… viejo?_

La furia cambió por confusión. Manigoldo se cruzó de brazos, con ademán berrinchudo.

—Me metí en secreto a la cámara principal y arruiné uno de sus tontos manuscritos… —masculló sin verlos—. Pero, ¡se lo merecía! Me dejó sin paga este mes y aumentó el tiempo en que debo entrenar a esos tontos chiquillos…

Un largo y agotado suspiro lo interrumpió.

—Sigues siendo un inmaduro —lo acusó Albafika, con expresión abatida.

—Una pista falsa, ¿cierto? —el juez comprendió rápidamente la situación. Le arrojó una mirada de reproche al pisciano. Habían subido mil ochocientos y sabe-cuántos-más escalones en vano.

—No me mires así —se defendió el ajiazul—. Fue mi mejor sospechoso.

—Será mejor que nos dejemos de sospechas e indaguemos en los lugares en los que estuvimos anoche —caminó a la salida, seguido por el dorado.

—_¿Ah?... _—Manigoldo los vio pasar a su lado, ignorándolo—. Entonces, ¿no le dirás nada al viejo? —preguntó incrédulo. Albafika se detuvo a verlo.

—Esta vez no… —respondió—. Pero recordaré esto para cuando tenga que cobrarme alguna de tus bromas —lo amenazó mordaz.

—¡Date prisa, Piscis! —lo llamó Minos—. Esta vez haré que me lleves en tu espalda…

—¡Primero muerto!

Manigoldo los observó bajar las escaleras mientras reñían.

Una sonrisa de victoria se pintó en la cara del cangrejo. Era una verdadera suerte que aquel testarudo pez fuera tan poco sociable, de lo contrario, habría podido preguntarle a cualquiera si su historia con los papiros de Sage era cierta o no.

Y así, se habrían enterado más rápido de qué era mentira y qué era verdad.

**~O~**

_**To be continued…**_

_Curioso, muy curioso. Este fic solamente iba a tener tres capítulos, pero "misteriosamente" uno más se ha añadido._

_¡Aún queda un capie más, chicos! Aguarden al desenlace de esta loca historia..._

_REVIEWS:_

**_lobunaluna: _**_espero que este capítulo lleve más de esas carcajadas como calificación... y eso que aún falta lo mejor. Aguardo a tus comentarios, ¡gracias por leer! °w°_

**_lovre11: _**_al parecer el "Sr. Gracioso" aún no quiere salir a la luz... pero creo que tmb ya podemos hacernos una idea de quiénes pueden ser con este capie. Gracias por leer y por tus palabras, seguiré esforzándome para que te siga gustando :3_

**_MicaxD: _**_Como ves, Alba-chan no fue el único que padeció, a Minos tampoco le está yendo nada bien xDD Espero a saber qué te pareció este capie. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

**_Ariel de Piscis: _**_Jajajaja... No sé quién ríe más, si ustedes con estas atrocidades que escribo pa' Minos y Alba o yo con lo que me comentan. Muchas gracias por escribir, Ariel-chan. Contestaré más completamente ese review tuyo por MP, (lo amerita). Dime qué te pareció este capítulo, por favor :D_

**_Melissia: _**_Al parecer tus conclusiones son acertadas. Creo que les serías de gran ayuda a estos dos en su investigación, porque ahoro los pobres no dan una XDD Espero que te haya gustado el capie. Gracias por seguir leyendo!_

**_Celeste de Piscis: _**_TwT qué bueno! Me da gusto saber que he recompensado tus lágrimas... Ahora, luego de la tragedia, viene la risa. Espero que este capie tmb te haya hecho reir, aún quedan más maldades que estoy dispuesta a hacerles a este par ¬w¬ ¡Gracias a ti por leer! *w*_

_Bien chicos y chicas... ¿quieren saber cómo les irá en su búsqueda al par más raro de la historia de Lost Canvas? ¿Lograrán su cometido? ¿Le crecerá un enorme chipotón a Minos de Grifo? ¿Y, Albafika se convirtió en su "caballito de mar" (sin albur xD)? _

_Si quieren saberlo, esperen al próximo capítulo! A todos: **GRACIAS POR LEER! Recuerden dejar todos sus comentarios**, quejas, dudas y amenazas en mi contra... los recibiré con gusto! x3_


	4. Capítulo 4: ¡Sorpresa!

_Wiii, he vuelto!_

_¿Se quedaron intrigados? ¿Han hecho sus propias conclusiones?_

_Pues ya no tienen que esperar más para saber la verdad de esa "noche de copas, una noche loca" (creo que eso es de una canción xDD) Aniway..._

_Contesto REVIEWS de una vez:_

**_Ariel de Piscis: _**_No me queda más que seguir defendiendo al grifo... No lo culpes si gusta de palpar la dureza de los músculos de Alba u_u Sólo tenía curiosidad xDD Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia loca. Es un placer hacerlos reir (aunque me admira el conseguirlo D:)_

**_Melissia: _**_Problablemente Minos fue uno de los seres más felices cuando se inventaron los elevadores y las escaleras electricas (él le mandó instalar un par a la Primera Prisión xDD) Y, ¿cómo adivinaste la excusa que puso Lune? Ahora el de Balrog pensará que eres telépata o algo asi xDD Gracias por seguir leyendo!_

_**lobunaluna: **todos sospechamos del cangrejo, faltará ver si su versión de las cosas es verdad o pura mentira... xDD Gracias por leer!_

_Ahora síp, todos:_

_Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy..._

"_**Por unos tragos"**_

"_¡Qué raro y maravilloso es ese fugaz instante en el que nos damos cuenta de que hemos descubierto un amigo!"  
William Rotsler_

_Capítulo 4: ¡Sorpresa!_

Acordaron regresar al bar en el que habían terminado de embriagarse. Si buscaban pistas lo harían de forma directa.

Así que mientras Albafika interrogaba personalmente al cantinero, Minos abordaría a un grupo de mujeres bastante "alegres" que atendían a sus clientes a la entrada del lugar.

Sólo para hacerles preguntas, claro…

(Era obvio quién había hecho la repartición de interrogados).

—Muy buenas tardes —saludó Albafika al llegar a la barra. El cantinero acudió gustoso a atender a su nuevo cliente—. Me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas.

La sonrisa del hombre se esfumó, otorgándole una mirada severa al muchacho —: lo siento, sin excepción, no le fío a nadie…

—Aah… no... aguarde —lo detuvo antes de que lo dejara con la palabra en la boca—. No se trata de eso, mi pregunta es sobre otra cosa…

—¿Va a ordenar algo? —atajó serio. Albafika quedó perplejo.

—Claro… —contestó—. Sírvame algo de brandy, por favor —la sonrisa del otro resurgió.

—¿Y qué quiere preguntarme, buen hombre? —sirvió el trago y lo colocó cerca de él.

—Anoche vine con un… —¿amigo? ¿conocido? ¿un sujeto loco de remate que me asesinó en la última guerra?—, una persona —concluyó—. Estuvimos aquí hasta media noche y justo antes de marcharnos, usted nos ofreció una botella de whisky, ¿recuerda?

El tabernero hizo una mueca, rascándose la barbilla.

—Cuánto lo siento… Tengo la peor memoria del mundo. Pero —sonrió con audacia—, los objetos brillantes siempre motivan a esta cabeza dura a recordar.

—¿Objetos brillantes?

—Sí… usted sabe: objetos de valor, que brillen mucho. Quizá algunas monedas…

_Aah, ¿con que era eso?_

El muchacho resopló. Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó dos ciclos de plata.

—¿Qué tal con esto? ¿Puede recordar algo…?

—Tal vez… —se rascó más la poca barba del mentón—. Quizá si hubiera más "brillo" mi mente se sentiría más fresca.

Cuatro ciclos más.

—Ooh, ¡vaya! Todo está más claro ahora —Albafika crispó el ceño, aguardando la respuesta—. Dijo "una botella de whisky", ¿cierto? —sonrió pleno tomando el dinero—. En efecto, la casa concedió ese regalo para usted y su acompañante.

—Pero alguien seguramente pagó por eso, ¿no es así?

—_Mmh…_ puede ser… —los dedos golpetearon la barra. Albafika arrojó tres monedas más, el hombre las guardó también—. Sí, tal como usted dice, alguien pagó para que sacáramos esa botella de nuestra mejor reserva.

—¡¿Quién?! —el pisciano se paró de su banco casi traspasando lo que lo separaba del tabernero—: ¡Dígame quién fue!

Su interlocutor sacudió la cabeza, brindándole una expresión desconcertada.

—Qué curioso… —comenzó.

—Ya sé, ya sé… —bufó—: no puede recordarlo.

—¿Cómo lo supo? —se echó a reír.

La boca de Albafika se convirtió en una línea tensa mientras miraba a ese viejo avaro con desprecio. Aun así, sacó el resto de su plata para colocarla en la mesa. Era todo lo que le quedaba para el resto del mes.

Emocionado, el cantinero contó el dinero. Al terminar, sus ojos se entrecerraron con una tristeza fingida.

—Qué pena… ¡oh, qué pena! —exclamó—. Mi mente no logra recordar nada…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ya no tengo más! —alegó el otro. Controló sus ganas de golpearlo cuando se le ocurrió una idea—. Aguarde —dijo y salió de la barra.

Sus ojos rebuscaron en la estancia. No lo tomó mucho encontrarlo, aunque estuviera bien oculto en una esquina alejada. Lo difícil sería llamar su atención… ¡Qué va! Más complicado sería identificarlo en ese enredo de brazos.

—¡Oye tú! —le gritó—. Necesito que me prestes dinero…

No hubo respuesta. A pesar de su aura asesina, ni ese juez pervertido ni su "interrogada" se dignaron a dejar su _asunto_ para prestarle atención. Exasperado, Albafika aferró el cuello del gabán negro y jaló de él antes de que su poseedor prosiguiera en ese acto impúdico a plena luz del día.

Tardó más en separar ambos cuerpos que el tiempo que le había tomado "convencer" al cantinero de hablar.

—Te buscaré luego, preciosa —afirmó Minos con una lujuriosa sonrisa al sentirse arrastrado hacia la puerta. Su entrevistada rio coquetamente, arrojándole un beso al aire.

La diversión se disipó cuando terminó fuera del bar, con los rayos del ocaso y de la furia de Albafika dándole en la cara.

—¿Soy el único aquí que quiere resolver esto? —espetó mirándolo. Minos rio sin disimulo, limpiándose el rastro de labial en sus mejillas y boca. El cuerpo de Albafika tembló—. No sigas riéndote, ¡maldición! ¡No sigas riéndote o si no…!

—Vamos al hotel —interrumpió.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos de nuevo al hotel… —repitió con tranquilidad—. Mi "entrevista" dijo haber visto que alguien nos levantó del piso cuando nos desmayamos cerca de aquí. Si le preguntamos al dueño del hotel quién era esa persona, resolveremos esto…

—¡Yo ya estaba a punto de resolverlo! —ahora interrumpió el peliazul—. Si no fuera por ti lo habría conseguido pero como siempre, arruinaste mi plan por ser tan… ¡pervertido e irresponsable!

—Oh, perdóname "mamá". No sabía que mi forma de ser te ofendía —se burló—. Aunque me tiene sin cuidado si lo que hago te gusta o no. Ser un santurrón que sólo sabe quejarse por su sangre es algo que va bien contigo, no te molestes si yo soy diferente…

Los puños de Albafika se apretaron tanto como su entrecejo, pensando seriamente en cómo proceder. Arrojar otra _Bloody Rose _o no arrojarla, he ahí el dilema…

Luego de unos segundos, se calmó de pronto, emitiendo un suspiro de cansancio.

—Tú también eres un inmaduro —resolvió.

—Claro —Minos continuó impúdico—. Sólo Albafika de Piscis está lleno de sabiduría… —se alejó.

—¡¿A dónde vas?!

—Al hotel… —no se detuvo—. Investigaré ahí.

—¡Pagué todo mi dinero por indagar en este lugar! —señaló el bar a sus espaldas—. ¡No pienso pagar más en otro lado!

El juez se detuvo por un breve instante:

—Entonces lo haré yo —lo miró, lleno de confianza—. Si se trata de dinero, déjamelo a mí. Sólo cállate y sígueme. No me obligues a amarrarte con mis hilos nuevamente, mi querida rosa…

Reanudó la marcha. Albafika se dijo a sí mismo que no lo seguiría esta vez. ¡Ya era suficiente! Sólo conseguía problemas desde que se había topado con ese fastidioso sujeto. Entablar relación con un enemigo (o ex-enemigo, daba igual), nunca dejaría nada bueno.

Como siempre, sus excusas no fueron suficiente. Refunfuñando, le siguió el paso a su molesto acompañante.

La sonrisa de Minos se curveó plácidamente cuando lo sintió a su espalda. Soltó una risilla queda, pero bastante audible para su mudo seguidor.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó irritado.

—Tú… —contestó sin pena alguna. Giró el rostro para mirarlo con malicia—. No creí que fueras tan _celoso_… —Albafika hizo una mueca sin comprender—. Pero descuida, esa mujerzuela en el bar no podrá desplazarte de tu puesto. Sigues ocupando el primer lugar de mi "devoción"… —declaró perverso.

—Al parecer tienes grandes deseos de recibir un golpe, ¿verdad? —rechinó los dientes.

—_Uuh_… —se detuvo sólo para frenarlo con su cuerpo—. ¿Estás amenazándome? Admito que me provoca mucho ese lado tuyo… —susurró insidioso.

Antes de poder acertarle un puñetazo, Minos se alejó de él —: Llegamos —indicó, ya sin su tono descarado.

El hotel estaba frente a ellos. De nueva cuenta, ambos jóvenes hicieron a un lado la broma y las quejas para proseguir en el asunto y resolverlo definitivamente.

Albafika observó de soslayo a su compañero, tenía la misma gélida expresión de determinación. Sin duda, aunque era conocido por su alevosía y personalidad sátira, Minos de Grifo era un sujeto serio con el que más valía no jugar. Con algo de desprecio, el pisciano tuvo que admitir que él mismo carecía de esa inquebrantable confianza.

—Lo mejor será abordar al dueño los dos juntos —comenzó el caballero, abriendo la puerta—. Si nos ve a ambos quizá se sienta más intimidado y nos diga…

Se quedó sin habla en cuanto entró. Ante ellos sólo había una habitación vacía, casi destruida. Ni rastro quedaba de la concurrida recepción de esa mañana.

El sol terminó por hundirse a la noche, dejando al cuarto completamente a oscuras. A pesar de eso, Albafika no perdió el tiempo y corrió a mirar el resto del lugar. Cada habitación lo recibió con la misma soledad que la de la estancia principal.

—Maldición… —murmuró apretando los dientes y los puños—. Maldición…

Regresó a la recepción, casi tropezando ante la penumbra.

—Es claro que quieren confundirnos —intuyó Minos, acomodado en el dintel de la ventana.

Albafika lo observó detenidamente. No parecía en lo absoluto conmocionado, como… ¡como si ya se hubiera esperado eso desde el principio!

Claro, claro. Tenía sentido. (Su mente comenzó a trabajar). Por eso no había puesto objeción al dejar de cuestionar a los "sospechosos" del santuario, por eso tampoco tenía sus propios ignotos a interrogar. Por eso lo había sacado del bar, para que no terminara de investigar las cosas y descubrir la verdad. ¡Esa verdad que lo involucraba!

Sí… Ese maldito juez pervertido era bastante hábil. Había logrado engañarlo. Pero ya no.

—¡Bastardo! —aferró las solapas de su gabardina.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —lo miró desconcertado.

—Ya no te servirá mentir…

—A-aguarda… No pensarás que yo…

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? —sonrió como un loco—. Desde el principio lo planeaste, querías confundirme pero no lo conseguiste… No eres más que un sucio…

—Espera…

—…un sucio y maldito espectro que no vale nada.

Los ojos amatistas se nublaron por la ira también. Minos aferró el otro cuello para destrozarlo…

Una cegadora luz los rodeó.

La rabia se extinguió de lleno. Ambos contrincantes pudieron verse mejor las caras cuando esas potentes lámparas se encendieron.

—Ya saben qué sigue, muchachos… —se oyó una voz. Una muchedumbre había aparecido de repente para gritar:

—¡SORPRESA!

Una cortina de nieve surgió de repente, actuando de confeti para dar más impresión al momento. Sólo que la suave brisa se convirtió en una ráfaga que dejó helado a todo el que estuviera cerca. La habitación quedó cubierta por una capa de nieve, así como todos los presentes que de pronto perdieron su alegría.

—Sólo tenías que soplar suavemente, Dégel… —murmuró un escorpiano con molestia, tremolando.

—Eso hice… —aseveró el aludido, sin nada de frío (o culpa).

Sacudiéndose el polvo gélido, Minos y Albafika ignoraron su reciente riña para caminar perplejos hacia el montón de gente. Ambos distinguieron cada rostro familiar.

—Vaya, llegamos justo a tiempo —habló socarronamente el juez de Garuda (ya sin nieve en el cabello), encabezando el comité—. Un poco más y hubiéramos celebrado a un moribundo.

—Fue por eso que dije que esto era sumamente peligroso —intervino Shion—. ¿Qué habría pasado si ellos no tomaban las cosas con calma?

—Relájate, carnerito… Todo salió bien —le contestó el pajarraco.

—¿Carne… rito? —el susodicho borrego se vio bastante molesto.

—Ya veo… —Minos habló por fin, tranquilamente—. Así que se trataba de _esto. _Debí imaginarlo…

—¿Lo entiendes ya? —su compañero lo vio—. Siempre eres tú quien nos "regala" una condenada broma cada cumpleaños. Ya era momento de la venganza…

—Y supongo que no hiciste todo esto tú solo… —se cruzó de brazos. La sonrisa de Aiakos se ensanchó.

—Te sorprenderías de saber la cantidad de bromistas que alberga el Santuario —le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Manigoldo.

—Era algo que no me perdería por nada… —aclaró el cangrejo—. Sólo teníamos que encargarnos de "engañar" a nuestra encantadora rosa. Todo salió perfectamente como lo planeamos. Le dimos un "motivo" para que te acompañara por el resto de la noche y lo demás fue pan comido —miró al de Grifo y sonrió altanero—. Valió la pena el esfuerzo y las pocas _inconvenientes_ que hubo.

Rusé de Cuervo levantó el pulgar desde su silla, su sonrisa chimuela, resultado del golpe de Albafika, trataba de verse tan traviesa como las demás.

Se hizo un breve silencio. A lo lejos, medio escondido, el juez de Griffon distinguió la cara arrepentida de Lune. Ahora entendía por qué no lo había encontrado en la Primera Prisión.

—Felicidades, titiritero —lo distrajo Aiakos nuevamente. Minos bufó, sus hombros se alzaron con aire derrotado. Quizá sí se merecía todo eso…

—Qué tontería… —espetaron a su espalda. Los ojos de todos se concentraron en Albafika—. Si querían celebrar el cumpleaños de este idiota, ¡¿qué demonios tiene que ver eso conmigo?! —rugió—. Tuve el peor día de mi vida… ¿sólo porque querían darle una sorpresa? ¡No tenían por qué involucrarme!

—Te equivocas, Albafika de Piscis —contestó Asmita, levitando como un globo por toda la estancia—. Este plan también iba dirigido a ti por una razón… —le dio tiempo de reflexionar, pero ninguna condenada respuesta venía al pez.

—Estuviste en contacto directo con una persona, incluso dormiste a su lado… —comenzó Dégel, paciente.

—¡Pero no lo jodiste con tu sangre! —terminó Kardia con una mueca divertida.

Shion sonrió en su dirección, amablemente —: No eres ese ser peligroso que pensabas, Albafika. Esto lo demuestra.

El aludido no pudo ocultar su asombro. Se quedó absorto, girando el rostro para mirar a la otra víctima de ese maléfico plan. Minos enarcó las cejas y torció la boca en un "te lo dije" bastante claro.

—Tenías que darte cuenta por ti mismo de la verdad —concluyó después de un rato el de Virgo.

Y ahora sí que se daba cuenta. Ya no tenía excusa alguna para alejarse de los demás; si continuaba con su recelo, sería sólo por aquella falta de confianza de la que Minos le había advertido.

Pero…

¿Había despertado en la cama con otro hombre sólo para que le dijeran que había estado equivocado?

¡Debía ser una maldita broma! (De hecho lo era…) Pero Albafika no quiso aceptar que todo ese jodido día de confusión y humillación había sido sólo por "su bien".

—¡Patrañas! —chilló. La puerta casi queda rota cuando la cerró a su espalda.

—¡Aah..! ¡Espera Albafika! —el ariano trató de detenerlo.

—Deja que se vaya —Minos se interpuso—. Él es de esa clase de sujetos que necesita pensar las cosas. Sólo déjalo tranquilo un rato…

—Ooh… —interrumpió el Garuda—. Parece que comprendes bastante bien al caballero… —se mofó. La mayoría de los presentes se había dispersado por el montón de mesas que "misteriosamente" aparecieron en el lugar.

Minos observó a su compañero, y compartió su sonrisa (¿qué más le quedaba?) —Seguramente, debo agradecerte especialmente a ti por este "regalo", ¿verdad? —el otro hizo una reverencia cómica, halagado por sus palabras—. Bueno —caminó en su dirección—, al menos no me devolviste el "favor" que yo te hice en tu cumpleaños hace un año.

El recuerdo del pastelazo con el que Minos lo había festejado, estuvo a punto de volver a doblarlo de la risa. Pero fue Aiakos quien soltó una débil exclamación de pugna.

—Y… —el peliblanco lo vio darse media vuelta—, ¿quién dijo que no lo haría? —sus manos desaparecieron, sólo un momento. Minos presintió lo peor, casi demasiado tarde.

De repente, con un grito de niño maldoso, Aiakos se giró con rapidez. El grifo no ocultó su cara de terror al ver aquel pastel lanzado furiosamente en su dirección. Si había algo de lo que temerle a ese maldito pajarraco era a su perfecta puntería y esa vez, parecía más certera que nunca.

Torciéndose como una bailarina, Minos se estiró a un lado para evitar el disparo. La mejilla derecha sintió el roce maligno de la crema pastelera. Su cara de alivio se esfumó al escuchar el golpe sordo que el pastel había hecho…

Definitivamente, no había chocado con el piso, ni con alguna pared, sino con…

Una carcajada se escuchó desde algún lado de la habitación. A la risa de Kardia le siguió la de Manigoldo y la de un par de espectros. Aiakos los acompañó también. En nada de tiempo, el lugar enteró quedó envuelto en sonoras carcajadas. Incluso aquellos caballeros y espectros serios y recatados no soportaron la imagen del recién llegado manchado de betún.

El plato del pastel cayó al piso, aumentando la risa de todos. Casi derritiendo al postre con su nueva rabia, Albafika comenzó a temblar. Había regresado para disculparse por su mala actitud sólo para ser recibido de semejante manera…

Sus ojos no se distrajeron con los burlones muchachos en las mesas. Buscó al responsable de su nueva desgracia y en cuanto lo encontró, tratando de huir, no retuvo su voz:

—¡Ven aquí, Minos!

Él era el único culpable. ¡De todo!

En cuanto se supo descubierto, el kyoto apresuró el paso y corrió hacia la puerta, perseguido por un pisciano enfurecido que le lanzaba rosas venenosas, a la vista de un tumulto de mirones que no pararían de reír en toda la noche.

**~O~**

Amanecía, otra vez.

Había sido una larga noche, y no era como si la hubiera pasado mal (huyendo todo el tiempo), pero las últimas horas sí que resultaron agotadoras.

Un lento y largo suspiro salió de su pecho.

—Necesito vacaciones… —murmuró abatido, recibiendo los primeros rayos del sol.

Quizá hablaría con Alone (su nuevo Señor Hades), y solicitaría un plazo vacacional. Si se lo concedían, visitaría alguna bonita playa del Mediterráneo. Una buena dosis de calor y descanso era lo que necesitaba.

—Con que aquí estás… —lo pillaron por fin.

Una aguja de estremecimiento atravesó la espalda del noruego. Su cara se giró lenta y cuidadosamente a su "vengador". (Sus últimas _Demon Rose_ resultaron bastante peligrosas).

—No voy a hacerte nada —el pisciano resopló al ver su gesto—. En realidad, vengo a disculparme —el hermoso rostro estaba libre ya de la harina y el betún—: Lamento mi comportamiento. Sé que fue incorrecta la manera en la que desconfié de ti una y otra vez.

Desvió la mirada. Minos se percató de la corta distancia que quedó entre los dos. Su sorpresa cambió por una sonrisa: el pececillo estaba madurando.

—Eres un tipo interesante, Piscis —aduló—. Sólo por eso, la próxima vez que salgamos te ayudaré a encontrar la mejor "compañía" para que finalmente dejes de ser un célibe muchacho de 25 años —lo miró sibarítico. Las mejillas del pisciano se encendieron, por furia, pudor, ambas...

—¡Idiota! —gritó enrojeciendo cada vez más (¿cómo había descubierto ese _importante _dato?)—. ¿Qué te hace creer que volveré a salir contigo a algún lado? —recuperó el aliento—. Ya aprendí mi lección. No volveré a caer en el mismo error.

—Qué crueldad —murmuró Minos torciendo el gesto, aún divertido—. Y yo que pensaba que ya éramos amigos…

—¡Ja! —exclamó—. Ni en un millón de años, espectro —le dio la espalda. Mala idea.

Unos férreos brazos le aprisionaron la cintura.

—¿Cómo debo interpretar eso? —le musitó en la oreja—. ¿Es que acaso Albafika de Piscis quiere ser más que un simple amigo para mí…? —sopló candorosamente su lóbulo.

—¡A-Apártate! —rugió airado. Minos se alejó retorcido de risa, el mismo truco funcionaría mil veces con en ese testarudo caballero.

—Relájate —trató de hablar, aunque la risa no se lo permitía—. No eres "mi tipo", Albafika de Piscis —lo vio con altivez—. Aunque —sonrió con pretensión—, si en algún universo alterno tú te convirtieras en una bella señorita, quizá te daría la oportunidad de enamorarte de mí…

—¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio se enamoraría de ti? —le espetó el otro, vengativo. Minos mantuvo su sonrisa, aún en el confortable silencio que siguió entre los dos—. Feliz cumpleaños —Albafika masculló sin emoción, rehuyendo de sus ojos otra vez, especialmente cuando el kyoto volvió a acercársele.

Un atrevido dedo se posó sobre el mentón del cauteloso pez. Minos lo arrastró suavemente hasta llegar a la comisura de esos delgados labios. Albafika sintió que terminaban de quitarle rastro del pastel que él mismo no había limpiado.

Un impertinente sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas cuando observó al juez lamer sensualmente los restos de su dedo medio.

—Vainilla y menta… —dijo terminando—. Aiakos desperdició un buen pastel —Albafika no pudo apartar sus ojos de él esta vez—. ¿Qué pasa? —lo atrapó el noruego, riendo—. ¿Ya te estás enamorando de mí?

—¡Tonterías! —reaccionó al fin, furibundo. Dio media vuelta y emprendió la marcha.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¡Al hotel! —respondió, su rostro adoptó una curiosa mueca traviesa—.Todos pasaron la noche bebiendo y… tengo una idea.

Minos comprendió.

Y aunque nuevamente se sintió desconcertado ante esa maléfica sonrisa en el dorado, eso no le impidió imitar el mismo gesto.

Con una risa intrépida, se adelantó también junto al pisciano, su nuevo "compañero de travesuras". Un salón llenó de caballeros y espectros borrachos les aguardaba, pronto saldarían cuentas…

**~O~**

_**The Crazy End xD**_

_**~Por unos tragos~**_

_**by LiaraPrinceton**_

_Quizá haga un capítulo "extra" donde veamos cómo Aiakos y sus secuaces llevan a cabo su malvado plan... I dont know, maybe ¬w¬_

_En fin... gracias por soportar esta fumadez. Esto significa un gran avance para mí; el poder escribir algo de comedia (o eso creo que hice) y que los hiciera reir tanto como a mí._

_Lamento el "cameo" que me hice a mí misma sobre ese "universo alterno" que Minos menciona: como dije al inicio del primer capie, en todos mis demás fanfics de MinosxAlba, el pez se convierte en chica y, en efecto, "tiene la oportunidad de enamorarse del grifo" xDD_

**_¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO! *w* Bye bye~_**


End file.
